The Silver Zeppelin
by Kathleen8890
Summary: This is my first fan fic, please tell me what you think! It's about a girl who finds a way to get Lyra to Will.


Lyra woke early in the morning feeling incredibly lonely, even with Pan nestled against her. But today was different, even though she didn't feel it yet, today was Midsummer Day. Lyra then regained her senses and got dressed, and went into the kitchen to eat. She ate eggs, toast, and bacon. Rushing back upstairs, she grabbed her rucksack and quickly ran out the door.  
  
"Pan," she panted. "I want to get there early and spend all day there, I just know he'll do the same!"  
  
"Yes Lyra, I'm sure of it, and I'm also sure Kirjava will be there also." Pan replied with eagerness.  
  
Five minutes later they approached the Botanic garden, panting heavily and chests heaving. Lyra slowed her pace down to a walk as she approached the bench, the tree casting beautiful shadows over the ground. She set down her rucksack and gently lowered herself on the bench, sitting there, she remembered all her time with Will, and the world started to get blurry. She let her mind wander for many hours until she was startled by a voice.  
  
"Are you Lyra Silvertoungue? I have some news of some importance to you." A girl little older than Lyra stood before her, she had blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, she was slender, but rugged all the same. Lyra, surprised by the sudden voice, jerked her head upwards and looked at her, a bit upset for being disturbed.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" She replied with an edge.  
  
"I can help you...I know things, and have seen things that can help you." The girl looked at her, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. "My name is Renee` by the way." Lyra looked up at her, her mind filled with thoughts, and her body flowing with emotion.  
  
"How can you help me? And with what? What kind of joke is this?"  
  
"No joke at all, Lyra, I know about Will, and the alethiometer, and the Republic of Heaven. I know more than you think."  
  
"But-how-how can you know about all of this!?" Lyra sputtered and jumped up.  
  
"I have my ways, but," Renee`whispered into her ear: "I can get you back to Will, forever." Lyra's eyes widened and she looked up at this stranger. "I can also give you the ability to read the alethiometer again...if you choose to come with me."  
  
"But why would you, a perfect stranger, want to help me? I have done nothing to help you, I have never even met you before." Lyra retorted.  
  
"Don't think I get nothing out of this, I was sent by an angel, Xaphania, and a witch, Serafina Pekkila, and many others who wish to help you. They...are giving me a reward. Now, hold up your hands if you trust me. " Renee` took a step backwards and held up her hands. Lyra hesitantly held up hers. As their fingertips met, Lyra felt a sensation coming over her, a picture of the alethiometer flowing through her head, the signs, and words, until Lyra was brought back down to earth again. When she was again aware of the birds singing, and the stream gushing she knew how to read the alethiometer again, it was all coming back to her, like a puzzle that had just been completed. She stood there transfixed.  
  
"How did you do that, Renee`? Do you have magic powers?" Lyra stood there awestruck, Pantailamon felt the same.  
  
"Hmm," she smiled. "I have my ways. But now do you believe me?" Renee` was smiling warmly at her, Lyra smiled back.  
  
"I believe you now, please help me, my longing is so great for Will i feel like I can't live another day and if you can help me, I'd be free from this curse called love." Lyra's eyes filled with tears but she brushed them away and tucked her hair behind her ears, the way Will loved.  
  
"Lyra, there is something called the silver zeppelin, that can transport you from world to world, it is a rare find, but of great importance. I am one of the few who knows where to find it, and I can take you there. Of course it's still the same thing, you would have to come back to your Oxford to revive yourself, but that doesn't take long. But-getting to the zeppelin is difficult, I know you can do it, but it is a challenge. Are you in or not?" Renee` stared at her, begging her with her radiant eyes.  
  
"Renee`," Lyra said with dignity,"even if I don't live through the journey, I will die trying." 


End file.
